


Whole Lotta Love

by AmyPond45



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: S15 ep13 Destiny’s Child, Incest, M/M, Multi, Multiple Deans, Multiple Sams, Polyamory, Selfcest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/pseuds/AmyPond45
Summary: Sam and Dean walk in on their doppelgängers doing the deed. Clearly, there’s only one thing to do.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 153





	Whole Lotta Love

**Author's Note:**

> Since it’s Easter and all sorts of things are rising (ahem), and because I adored the Fancy!chesters and the whole idea of a Winchester clubhouse, I just decided to let this be a totally cracky porny orgy thing. Mostly bottom!Dean, but these guys will try anything once (at least). Happy Spring, y’all!

“What the — “ Dean stopped short in the doorway to his bunker bedroom. Sam almost ran into him.

“Oh my God.” Sam’s chest heaved against Dean’s back, and Dean could feel Sam’s breath against the top of his head as they took in the sight before them.

Other-Sam and Other-Dean were naked on Dean’s bed, and Other-Dean was just about to — Or maybe he was already doing it...

The other Winchesters stopped what they were doing and looked up.

“Oh,” Other-Dean said, like this wasn’t unusual, being walked in on while they were doing the dirty. Like Other-Dean expected Sam and Dean to understand.

“Sorry,” Other-Sam said, reaching for his clothes as he climbed off the bed. “We saw the porn on Dean’s laptop and we just couldn’t resist. Dad never lets us watch porn. You understand.” He frowned when he took in the Winchesters’ blank looks. “You _do_ understand, right?”

“You’re in my room,” Dean sputtered, too shocked to think of anything less obvious. “On my bed.”

“Well, yeah,” Other-Dean shrugged. He knelt stark naked on the bed, his dick still mostly erect, making no effort to get up and dress. He looked pretty good. “You said to make ourselves at home, and after watching some porn on your laptop, we figured we’d do what you probably do. That way, if God or whoever checked in on us — on _you_ — he’d see how everything’s perfectly normal. Right?”

“Dean, I don’t think they understand,” Other-Sam said to his brother as he started to pull on his black silk boxers and trousers. “Maybe this is not something they do.”

“What?” Other-Dean huffed out a laugh. “Of course it is! They’re _us_ , aren’t they?”

As Dean continued to stare, unable to form a single coherent thought, Other-Sam shook his head.

“Uh-uh,” Other-Sam said. “Nope. Nada. Pretty sure they don’t.”

Other-Dean frowned as he read the Winchesters’ shocked expressions for the first time. “Well, that’s just nuts,” he said, eyes wide. “Why the heck not?”

“Get. Out. Of. My. Room,” Dean managed finally, slow and clear.

Other-Dean’s eyebrows shot up as he scrambled for his clothes, muttering under his breath, “And they thought _we_ were prudes.”

Other-Sam grabbed his t-shirt as Sam stepped into the room to let him pass. For the briefest of moments, Dean was caught between the two Sams, his brother still pressed up close behind him, Other-Sam chest-to-chest with him as he started to slip out the door. Other-Sam smelled like sex and something spicy and exotic, probably after-shave, possibly hair product, definitely expensive.

Dean’s dick had reacted instantly to the sight of Other-Sam on all fours on the bed, presenting himself to his Dean, and there was nothing Dean could do to hide that now.

Other-Sam felt it. He paused, frowning a little. “Are you sure?”

Dean looked up into Other-Sam’s eyes, at the smirk on those perfect, familiar lips, and hesitated.

Other-Sam’s smirk grew into a dimpled smile. His eyes went dark with lust, and he pushed into Dean’s body so that Dean could feel his erection, pressed hot against Dean’s belly.

“You could join us,” Other-Sam murmured in that husky tone Dean always thought of as his sex voice.

 _Oh, _that’s_ not happening,_ Dean started to say, but all that came out was a squeak as Other-Sam rubbed himself against Dean’s body.

“Dean?”

Sam’s concerned voice was over there, somewhere to his right, but _this_ Sam was right here, pressed against him. Other-Sam’s big hands came up to hold his head, angling it just so, and Dean shivered, knees weakening, legs wobbly. Being held by Other-Sam was super hot.

“I thought you said they don’t do this,” Other-Dean said from somewhere to Dean’s right, near where Sam’s voice just came from.

“Doesn’t mean they don’t _want_ to, am I right?” Other-Sam murmured against Dean’s lips.

Dean shivered again, tipping his face up, trying not to appear too eager as his eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted in anticipation.

The kiss was soft, tentative, and Dean had the distinct impression that Other-Sam had locked eyes with his Dean a moment before, just to be sure he had his brother’s permission to do this.

Not that it would have stopped him if he didn’t. This Sam was used to taking what he wanted, when he wanted it, without asking first. This Sam was the spoiled brat that Dean’s Sam used to be, before all hell broke lose and swallowed him whole for two thousand hell-years.

“Oh my God.” Sam’s voice sounded choked, surprised but also a little turned on. He was obviously enjoying the show as he watched his doppelgänger kiss his brother.

“Hey, you wanna...?” Other-Dean’s voice was low and rough, and Dean knew what that tone meant. Other-Dean was propositioning Sam, and Dean should really stop kissing Other-Sam long enough to let Sam know that he was okay with that.

More than okay. He should be jealous, furious at Other-Dean for daring to touch Dean’s little brother. But Other-Sam’s mouth tasted so good, his big hands holding Dean’s face was incredibly nice, long fingers wrapped around his entire head. Other-Sam’s big toned body pressed against Dean’s was just too awesome.

He wanted Sam to get a little of this action, too, damn it.

“It’s okay,” he finally managed to gasp when Other-Sam dragged his lips down Dean’s cheek to his neck. “It’s okay, Sammy. Oh fuck!”

Other-Sam was biting Dean’s neck, leaving marks, the beautiful bastard, and Dean was fine. More than fine. His head was spinning, his dick painfully hard in his jeans, and Other-Sam’s bare chest and shoulders were smooth and hot under his questing fingers. It was so good. The best he’d felt in years.

He laid his cheek against Other-Sam’s warm shoulder and turned his head so he could watch as Other-Dean pressed his naked body against Sam and raised his face to be kissed.

Sam glanced at his brother, whose blissed-out expression must have given him all the encouragement he needed. He yanked Other-Dean’s body against him with one arm around his waist, holding the back of his head with his other hand as he captured Other-Dean’s mouth with his own.

Other-Dean moaned, rubbing himself against Sam like the little wanton whore he obviously was, and Sam growled as he devoured Other-Dean’s mouth.

“Need you naked,” Other-Sam murmured into Dean’s ear as he tugged on his shirt, sliding one hand into the crack of Dean’s ass.

“Fuck!”

Dean arched up against Other-Sam’s body, eyes sliding shut again with the force of the sensations Other-Sam was giving him. He was out of his shirts and unbuckling his belt in record time, totally forgetting that he was wearing his boots because they’d just come back from a hunt.

Other-Sam saw the problem immediately. He dropped to his knees, pulled Dean’s dick out of his jeans, and went to town on it, swallowing him down in record time. He pushed Dean’s jeans and boxers off his ass and yanked them down to his knees as his throat worked miracles on Dean’s dick, throat muscles loose and fluttering, then tight and hot as he sucked.

“Dean...” Sam’s voice sounded wrecked. Dean’s hands were on Other-Sam’s head, and his eyes slid open again so he could look at his Sam, so he could see the look on Sam’s face as his doppelganger sucked Dean’s dick. His hands got caught in Other-Sam’s manbun and he suddenly wanted it gone, wanted to run his fingers through Sam’s hair.

Other-Sam pulled off with a pop. “Why don’t you get on the bed?” He suggested with a sultry purr.

Without waiting for an answer, other-Sam manhandled him onto the bed, on his back, legs still tangled in his jeans and boxers because his boots were still tied.

“I’ll take care of that,” Other-Sam assured him. “Dean. I wanna watch you kiss him.”

Other-Dean and Sam stopped their heavy petting as Other-Dean scrambled to obey his brother’s order. He half-expected to hear Other-Dean say, “Sure, boss!” But instead he smirked, winked at Dean, and said, “I’ll try anything once!”

As Other-Dean climbed onto the bed next to Dean, Other-Sam knelt on the floor to untie his boots. Dean glanced up at his Sam, watching from foot of the bed next to Other-Sam. Sam’s perfect pointed nose was flushed, his hair a mess of dark curls, and his hands hung uselessly at his sides.

“What are you waiting for?” Dean said to him. “Get naked, Sam! I want to see you and him... Whatever!”

Dean waved a hand at Other-Sam, who was biting his lip in concentration as he worked on loosening Dean’s boot ties.

Other-Dean’s handsome face loomed into view, obscuring every other sight.

“Wow, this is going to be fun,” he murmured as he stretched himself out next to Dean, slid a hand along his cheek, and leaned in.

Kissing himself felt pretty much like kissing anybody else. Dean flashed back to moments in his adolescence when he’d practiced kissing himself in the mirror (as everybody does, right?) and decided this was definitely better than that. Other-Dean’s warm, plush mouth was amazing, and his kissing technique was every bit as sensitive and thoughtful as Dean’s own.

Dean could definitely lie here for ours, doing this.

A low moan from Sam told him that Sam was watching, and appreciating the show. The rustle of fabric and the snick of a belt buckle told him that Sam was undressing at record speed. When the bed dipped on his right, and a big hand slid over his belly to grasp his dick, he knew whose it was.

Other-Sam had finally managed to pull his unlaced boots off along with his socks. He then yanked Dean’s jeans and boxers pff and...

“Oh fuck!” 

Dean tore his mouth away as a warm, wet mouth closed over his dick, swallowing him all the way to his pelvis. He glanced down to see Other-Sam looking up at him, a devilish grin in his eyes as he pulled almost all the way off before swallowing Dean’s dick again.

Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head; he bucked up into the tight, warm heat as Sam’s long fingers slid over his cheek, turning his head so that all he could see was Sam’s flushed face when he opened his eyes.

“Always wanted this,” Sam whispered, tipping Dean’s chin up a moment before he devoured his mouth.

The kiss was scorching, demanding, breathtaking. Sam ravaged his mouth with his lips and tongue and teeth, obviously not holding back after his decades-long repression. Sam’s hands and mouth were all over him, Other-Sam kneading his hips, as he sucked his dick while Sam kissed and nipped at his lips, cheeks, and chin, his hands running through Dean’s hair and down his neck. Sam nuzzled his collarbone, buried his nose in the crook of Dean’s neck, his hands all over Dean’s chest, thumbs flicking at his nipples.

“Kiss him again,” Sam pleaded, turning Dean’s face toward Other-Dean, who had been watching with rapt fascination.

“You two are hot,” Other-Dean commented, licking his lips. “Can’t believe you’ve never done this.”

“Pretty sure we’ve both thought about it, plenty of times,” Sam said, pushing his erection into Dean’s hip. “Now kiss him.”

This time, Dean was aware of putting on a show. It wasn’t hard, since Other-Sam was still going down on him like there was no tomorrow, and Other-Dean’s mouth was amazing. When Other-Dean finally broke away to kiss down his neck to his chest, pulling Dean’s nipple into his mouth with a wet sucking sound, Dean came hard down Other-Sam’s throat.

“Oh fuck!” 

Sam swallowed his curse with his lips and tongue while Dean lay blissfully fucked-out, floating on a cloud of post-orgasmic endorphins as Other-Dean and Other-Sam and Dean’s Sam kept kissing him all over, making his overstimulated skin shiver and buzz.

“They’re really pretty together,” Other-Sam murmured, and Dean was vaguely aware that he meant him and Other-Dean.

“Gorgeous,” Sam agreed.

“We should make them fuck each other,” Other-Sam noted.

“Definitely,” Sam agreed.

Which is how Dean found himself up on all fours, Other-Dean’s lubed dick in his ass while the Sams took turns pushing their dicks into his mouth, kissing each other over Dean’s head until Other-Dean came hard.

“Our turn,” Other-Sam announced, laying his brother out next to Dean, who collapsed onto his belly with Other-Dean’s spunk sliding down his inner thigh.

The Sams positioned themselves between their brothers’ legs, and Dean watched Other-Dean’s face as Other-Dean pushed into him, wincing only a little as Sam’s big dick pushed into his own well-stretched hole.

The Sams came simultaneously, and Dean’s only wish was to have seen Sam’s face when it happened.

“Next time,” Sam promised as he draped himself over Dean’s back, which is how Dean knew he’d expressed his wish out loud.

Dean was asleep almost before he could think another thought, but at some point he came to enough to see Other-Sam and Sam kissing and touching, exploring each other’s bodies the way he and Other-Dean had done earlier.

He wished he wasn’t too exhausted to stay awake and enjoy the show.

 _Next time,_ as Sam had said. The thought of doing this again, maybe a lot, keeping these other Winchesters here in the bunker for regular orgies and hunting partners, was a good thought.

Dean could live with that. Maybe even learn to enjoy it.

As long as they didn’t drive the car.


End file.
